Sweet memories
by Nara The RenSiru
Summary: Sasuke bungsu Uchiha punya adik? Hinata, Hyuuga sulung punya kakak? "kau gadis baik, manis, dan ramah adiknya sasuke? aku tidaaak percaayaaa...!
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Memories**

**.**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Nara The RenSiru

Pairing SasuHina

Genre Romance and Drama

Rated T

Warning:TYPO(S) di suatu waktu dan suatu tempat,OOC (maybe), cerita pasaran, dan perlu di beritahukan bahwa saya tergolong author baru dan ini fict pertama saya jadi maafkan saya jika saya melakukan kesalahan. Mohon batuan dan bimbingannya buat para reader n senpai" yang ada disini cukup dengan ngeRiview Fict saya aja hehehh xD.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Sasuke si bungsu Uchiha punya adik?

"Wah…gadis manis, baik, dan ramah sepertimu adiknya sasuke? aku tidak percaya, Sasuke itukan sangat angkuh, jahat, sombong dan gak sopan kecuali tampannya (?) mana mungkin kau ini adiknya, sungguh berbeda sekali denganmu"

"Dia bukanlah adikku, aku tidak pernah mempunyai seorang adik"

"Sa-sasuke-nii..."

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah di awal musim semi dimana langit begitu terlihat indah yang di hiasi banyak awan putih berpadu dengan hangatnya sinar matahari, burungpun tidak ingin melewatkan hari yang begitu cerah ini mereka saling berkicau meramaikan suasana. Musim semi adalah awal tahun ajaran baru maka tak heran bila di jalan yang berderet penuh dengan bunga sakura banyak murid-murid berlalulalang untuk pergi ke sekolahnya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan penuh irama namun terlihat begitu santai, dan bagi setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya dia terlihat begitu anggun. Rambut indigonya yang panjang itupun terlihat menari-nari mengikuti alun langkahnya. Kemeja putih yang terbalut blazer muda dan dipadukan dengan rok pendek di atas lutut begitu pas di tubuh mungilnya. Dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Matanya yang pucat menelusuri punggung seorang pemuda tinggi yang memeakai pakaian yang sama dengannya -kecuali bawahannya- yang memiliki rambut raven dengan gaya melawan gravitasi. Sejenak Hinata berpikir apakah dia melakukan hal yang benar dengan tinggal bersama Sasuke Uchiha -pemuda yang berada di hadapannya-. Tapi ini demi sekolah impiannya Konoha Internasional High School, sekolah itu adalah sekolah favoritenya dia ingin menimba ilmu disana. Tapi sayang jarak antara sekolah KIHS dan kediaman Hyuuga sulung ini sangat jauh bisa dikatakan di luar kota. Dan karena itulah ibunya menyuruh dia tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha jika ingin bersekolah di Konoha Internasional Hihg School karena Sasuke juga bersekolah disana dan apartemennya dekat dengan sekolahnya. Dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa Hinata harus tinggal bersama Sasuke? maka jawabannya sangatlah mudah, karena sebenarnya Sasuke Uchiha adalah kakak tirinya. Yah kakak tirinya...

-Flashback 3 tahun yang lalu -

Pernikahan yang lumayan megah itu berlangsung disalah satu taman yang indah untuk mengikat janji antara wanita cantik yang sudah memiliki 2 anak yang salah satu dari anaknya itu ialah Sasuke Uchiha menikah dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang kita ketahui bernama Hiasi Hyuuga -ayah Hinata- walaupun pernikahan ini berlangsung di musim semi namun sayang suasana yang tercipta saat itu hanyalah kedinginan dan tidak ada yang namanya bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi dengan warna dan bentuk yang indah. Sepasang kekasih yang akan menjadi suami istri inipun tau bahwa pernikahan mereka tidak di setujui oleh anak-anak mereka tapi cinta mengalahkan segalanya Mikoto -ibu Sasuke- rela menyerahkan anaknya kepada mantan suaminya walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak sudi jika anak-anaknya harus tinggal bersama pria egois yang lebih mementingkan bisnis di bandingkan keluarganya sendiri. Dan sinilah dia, sasuke yang memandang tak suka akan pernikahan ibunya dengan seorang pria yang bahkan dia sendiripun tak tahu namanya siapa. Namun sesaat mata onixnya menangkap sesosok gadis mungil yang cantik nan manis sasukepun bergidik ngeri saat dia menyadari bahwa dia adalah adiknya ahh... tidak, dia adalah anak dari pria brengsek itu dia tidak mau memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya.

0o0o0

Di waktu yang sama seorang gadis mungil dengan gaun yang indah dan terlihat manis itu sedang menahan tangisnya. Walaupun dia tidak menetang pernikahan ayahnya namun jauh dari lubuk hatinya dia tidak rela jika ada seorang wanita lain yang akan menggantikan sosok ibunya. Ibunya sudah lama meninggal, saat ibunya melahirkan adik bungsunya -Hanabi- dan walaupun Mikoto seorang wanita yang baik tapi tetap saja dalam hatinya dia hanya memiliki satu ibu dan itu tidak akan pernah tergantikan oleh siapapun. Tapi apalah daya dia juga menginginkan ayahnya bahagia dan mau tak mau dia harus menerimanya. Matanya pun bertemu pandang dengan mata onixs yang kelam namun begitu terlihat rapuh Hinata tahu dia adalah seorang bocah remaja yang akan menjadi kakaknya, dan Hinata sadar bahwa bocah itu sangat membenci pernikahan ini terlihat dari sorot matanya, dia tidak berani menyapa hanya senyuman manisnyalah yang ia berikan pada kakanya itu. Dan tentu saja Sasuke membalasnya dengan sebuah tatapan membunuh atau bisa disebut dengan Deathlearge dan itu sukses membuat Hinata takut dan di pernikahan inilah mereka pertama dan terakhir kalinya bertemu dengan cobah berambut raven tersebut.

-Flashback End-

Dan sinilah Hinata sekarang tinggal bersama Sasuke Uchiha yang tentunya telah dia ketahui bahwa Sasuke -nii tidak pernah menyukainya. Karena terlalu lama terhanyut dalam pikirannya Hinata tidak menyadari saat sosok pemuda yang berada di depannya ini telah berhenti melangkah dan pada saat itu juga

Brughht...

Hinata menambrak Sasuke dengan lumayan keras hingga dia agak terpental dan ...Srekkhhh... Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan besar nan hangat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dan belum sampai situ tangan besar itu terus menariknya hingga...Gruuuphh... Tangan besar nan hangat kini sudah melingkari bahunya...Deg...Deg...Deg...'A-ada apa ini? ke-kenapa jantung bergegup dengan cepat dan ke-kena...' pikiran hinata berhenti saat suara baringtone yang berasal dari nii-san nya ini megalun di telinganya.

"Melamun di pagi hari, Hn?" entah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang Hinata dengar , namun yang jelas dia tidak menghiraukannya karena dia terlalu sibuk mengatur ddegup jantungnya. Sesaat kemudian kehangatan yang menyelimutinya hilang terbawa angin. Entah kenapa, walau Hinata tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal yang seperti ini tapi dia menginginkannya lagi hangat dan wangi maskulin di tubuhnya itu benar-benar menenangkan dan seakan tidak ada yang jauh lebih hangat dan wangi seperti ini.

"Hn, kau melamun lagi? Ck, cepatlah kita akan terlambat" Hinata tersadar saat Sasuke mengalunkan suaranya "E-eh A-ano, baiklah"

0o0o0

Di sisi lain Sasuke tidak menghendaki itu, dia juga agak kaget saat tangannya membimbing tubuh mungil itu untuk mendekat padanya. Tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, dia menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan wjah stoic tentunya. Dan sebenarnya dia agak risih atau mungkin juga benci saat dia harus pergi ke sekolah dengan di dampingi oleh seorang gadis karena dia tahu bahwa wanita itu sangatlah berisik dan dia tidak menyukai itu. Tapi entah kenapa saat beberapa menit yang lalu gadis ini hanya diam dan bahkan dia berjalan di belakangnya dan tidak disampingnya padahal kebanyakan wnita yang dia kenal selalu menempel padanya.

0o0o0

Sesaat Hinata melihat gerbang yang sangat besar dan megah sungguh dia tidak menyangka bahwa KIHS akan semegah ini dan dia akan menimba ilmu di sekolah yang super keren ini. Hinata melangkah masuk menuju gerbang sekolah baru beberapa langkah dia melihat segerombolan siswi yang seakanakan menyerangnya dan pada saat itu juga dia mendengar teriak histeris dari para siswi tersebut. Hinata bingung harus berbuat apa, dan apa benar mereka akan menyerangnya karena rasa takutnya Hinata tidak sadar sekarang dia sudah merapat di belakang Sasuke dan dengan itu teriak histeris malah menjadi-jadi di saat mereka semakin mendekat Hinata baru sadar bahwa yang mereka teriaki adalah Nii-san nya.

'E-eh, a-apa benar mereka meneriaki Nii-san ta-tapi kenapa? ahh.. ja-jangan-jangan mereka fans girls nya Nii-san?' Hinata berpikir demikian karena banyak para siswi yang memebawa kertas bertuliskan "Sasuke aishiteru yo..."

"Aku pergi.." sesaat Hinata mendengar Sasuke bicara dengan sangat santai dan tenagn tanpa menghiraukan suara-teriakan para siswi- yang masih tetap saja memasang wajah babyface.

"E-eh, H-ha'i"jawab Hinata ragu.

Sasuke melangkah sebelum Hinata menjawabnya. Mata amethysnya tetap tertuju pada Sasuke dan saat itu juga dia baru sadar ldia tidak tahu kelasnya berada dimana. 'Ke-kelasku X-A, di-dimana?'

TBC

NP#Maaf kalo banayk kekurangannya maklum author baru hehehh xD

Fict update tergantung reviews ny, saya menerima rivews dlm bentuk apapun.

akhirkata jaa-ne


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Memories**

**.**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Nara The RenSiru

Pairing SasuHina

Genre Romance and Drama

Rated T

Warning:TYPO(S) di suatu waktu dan suatu tempat,OOC (maybe), cerita pasaran, dan perlu di beritahukan bahwa saya tergolong author baru dan ini fict pertama saya jadi maafkan saya jika saya melakukan kesalahan. Mohon batuan dan bimbingannya buat para reader n senpai" yang ada disini cukup dengan ngeRiview Fict saya aja hehehh xD.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Sasuke si bungsu Uchiha punya adik?

"Wah…gadis manis, baik, dan ramah sepertimu adiknya sasuke? aku tidak percaya, Sasuke itukan sangat angkuh, jahat, sombong dan gak sopan kecuali tampannya (?) mana mungkin kau ini adiknya, sungguh berbeda sekali denganmu"

"Dia bukanlah adikku, aku tidak pernah mempunyai seorang adik"

"Sa-sasuke-nii..."

.

.

.

Mata amethysnya tetap tertuju pada Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh sesaat Hinata sadar bahwa dirinya tidak tahu ruang kelasnya berada 'ke-kelas XI-A,di-dimana?' pikir Hinata yang saat itu juga dia berteriak memanggil Sasuke "Tu-tunggu Sasuke nii-san"namun sayang itu tidak merubah apapun karena Sasuke telah menghilang di ujung lorong.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Tap..Tap..Tap.. Suara langkah kakinya lah yang terus menemaninya menyusuri lorong yang panjang nan sepi ini. Langkahnya terlihat begitu ragu terkadang kaki itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan terkadang dia melangkah memutar guna melihat sekelilingnya. Entah apa yang dia cari yang jelas dia terlihat begitu bingung. ' I-ini di-dimana' lirihnya sesaat sebelum melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 09.05 dan tentu saja bel di KIHS sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu jadi tidak heran jika di setiap lorong KIHS terlihat begitu sepi. Kakinya tetap melangkah demi mencari ruangan yang dia tuju, dia melangkah menaiki anak tangga dia berpikir mungkin ruangan yang dia cari ada disana. Namun persepsinya salah di lantai dua adalah ruang kelas XI dan ruangan yang dia tuju ada di lantai satu. 'ke-kenapa se-sekolah ini be-begitu luas, kami-sama tolong aku' Hinata menjerit dalam hatinya. Saat berbelok di salah satu tikungan Hinata terlihat menunduk dan tidak memperhatikan jalan dan secara tidak sengaja seorang laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru langit berlari menuju tikungan tersebut dan tidak bisa di elakkan lagi sebuah tubrukan terjadi di sana dan tentu saja, yang pemuda itu tabrak adalah Hinata.

Brukhh… hinata terjatuh kelantai yang begitu dingin. "Ahh… I-itai" ringis Hinata kesakitan..

"Huaa… gomen gomen aku tidak sengaja , mari aku bantu" teriak pemuda tadi –Histeris- mungkin karena merasa bersalah. Dan saat itu juga sebuah tangan besar berwarna coklat tan terulur di hadapan Hinata, Hinata yang tidak punya pegangan akhirnya menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Setelah membantu gadis yang dia tabrak untuk berdiri, diapaun mengucapkan permintaan maafnya lagi. "Sekali lagi aku minta, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja heheh" ucapnya diiringi dengan cengiran 3 jari yang sangat khas, tangannya pun menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang entah terasa gatal atau tidak.

"Da-daijobu ne" Hinata menjawab dengan suara pelan nan lembut. Dan pada saat itu juga pemuda tadi yang menabrak Hinata berhenti tersenyum dan memasang wajah serius.

"Hmmm..Sepertinya aku menengalmu tapi siapa ya?"tanya pemuda tadi sambil mendelik Hinata dengan teliti, diapun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis nan imut yang tentu saja itu milik Hinata. Hinata yang sejak tadi menunduk akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan secara tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting karena menyadari bahwa dirinya di amati dengan begitu dekatnya sontak saja Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya.

"E-eh Na-naruto se-senpai" ucap Hinata kaget beserta gugup karena tahu siapa yang baru saja menabraknya.

0o0o0

Uzumaki Naruto adalah salah satu alasan Hinata ingin bersekolah di KIHS dan Hinata ingin sekali bertemu dengan Naruto, yah pemuda yang baru saja Hinata tabrak. Dia pemuda yang sangat ceria sama dengan mata yang berwarna biru langit cerah. Sebenarnya dari dulu Hinata sangat menyukainya tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Karena dia tahu bahwa Naruto hanya menggapnya sebagai seorang adik dan Hinata pun sadar bahwa rasa cinta yang ia miliki sekarang hanya berawal dari rasa kagum. Hinata merasa sangat sedih saat mengetahui bahwa senpai yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu harus melanjutkan sekolah di luar kota. Dan berkat usahanya ini sekarang Hinata bisa bertemu lagi denagan Naruto Uzumaki.

0o0o0

"Huaa..Hinata-chan itu benar kau, aku benar-benar merindukanmu…" teriaknya Histeris dan langsung memeluk Hinata erat.

"E-eh" gumam Hinata jelas. Dan tentu saja Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu sudah meledak karena jantungnya menompa dengan begitu cepatnya.

0o0o0

Dan pada waktu yang sama ada 3 orang pemuda yang sedari tadi melihat adegan yang tentu saja di perankan oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Yang pertama adalah pemuda yang kita ketahui bernama Juugo, yang kedua adalah Suigetsu, dan yang terakhir adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang sedari mata onixsnya terus memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam sebenarnya bukan mereka tapi lebih tepatnya adalah gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tengah di peluk oleh si Dobe Baka itu–Naruto-.

'Sedang apa dia? Membolos dihari pertama masuk sekolah? Dasar gadis bodoh' iner Sasuke yang entah mengapa merasa kesal.

"Hoii… Naruto apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Ternyata selain bodoh kau mesum juga ya? Hahahh" teriak Suigetsu yang disertai tawa dan sanggup membuat Naruto terkejut dan cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukkannya. Dan Hinata yang mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain yang melihatnya berpelukkan hanya bisa diam membeku dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan tak lupa juga wajahnya berwarna merah seperti tomat.

"Eh APA? Kau bilang aku apa? Yang mesum itu teman kalian Sasuke dia bahkan lebih mesum di bandingkan aku" teriak Naruto marah dan kesal karena di ledek oleh 2 makhuk yang aneh –Suigetsu dan Juugo- padahal dia sendiri juga aneh.

"Hah?" hanya kata ambigu yang keluar dari mulut Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Kalau aku lebih mesum daripada kau, itu sama saja dengan kau menamai dirimu sendiri sebagai seorang yang mesum. bodoh" ucap Sasuke dingin disertai seringaiannya.

"Hahahh.. iya-iya itu benar dasar bodoh" ucap Suihetsu dengan tawanya yang renyah (?)

"E-eh apa? Apa benar? Dia lebih mesum daripada aku itu berarti aku mesum, hua…benar.. aku mesum.." teriak Naruto yang begitu bodohnya.

"Bodoh" ujar Sasuke.

"Hoii mau apa kau Teme? Menjauhlah jangan mendekat!" ujar naruto yang melihat Sasuke melangkah menghampirinya.

Sasuke melangkah dengan santainya namun terlihat cepat matanya pun tak beralih dari gadis berambut indigo. Sasukepun berhenti melangkah tepat di hadapan Hinata.

"Sedang apa kau?" Hm?" Tanya Sasuke dingin namun sarat akan keingin tahuan.

Hinata yang sejak tadi menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara baringtone yang sangat ia kenal, dan ternyata benar itu adalah suara Sasuke-Nii "E-eh E-eto A-ano a-aku s-sedang…." Hinata bingung harus berucap apa, apa dia harus berkata jujur bahwa dirinya tersesat? Dan tidak senagaja bertemu dengan senpai yang sangat ia sukai? Ooh tentu saja tidak, itu sangat memalukan.

"Ikut aku!" belum sempat Hinata mengatasi rasa bingungnya ia sekarang malah tambah bingung dengan ucapan Nii-san nya. Apa Sasuke-Nii tahu, kalau dia sedang tersesat dan akan mengantarkan Hinata ke kelasnya?.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan akan membawanya mejauh dari Dobe Baka.

"E-eh" Hinata pun kaget akan tarikkan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Dan baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan sekarang Hinata harus tercekat kebelakang karena salah satu tangannya yang mengambang di udara di tarik Naruto dengan kasarnya.

"Mau kemana kau Teme?" Tanya Naruto dingin yang tidak seperti biasanya ia berbicara.

"Bukan urusanmu Dobe, Lepaskan" ucap Sasuke yang tak kalah dingin dari Naruto.

Semakin lama Hinata merasakan bahwa genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin erat dan membuatnya kesakitan. "Sa-Sasuke-Nii …i-itaii ne" ringis Hinata kesakitan dengan wajah yang memerah bukan karena malu tapi menahan tangis karena kesakitan. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Hinata segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"E-eh Hi-hinata, kenapa kau memanggil Teme dengan seperti itu" Naruto yang tadinya marah dan kesal karena Sasuke sekarang dia malah bingung akan ucapan Hinata.

"E-eh E-eto Sa-Sasuke-Nii ka-kakak ti-tiriku Na-naruto senpai" Hinata menjawab dengan suara yang sangat-sangat pelan dengan penuh keraguaan dan sesekali Hinata memandang Sasuke.

"APA?! KAKAK TIRIMU? Ma-maksudmu bocah laki-laki yang sering kau ceritakan padaku itu Sasuku? E" Teriak Naruto yang mampu menulikan setiap orang yang mendengarnya bahkan membuat 2 makhluk aneh-Suigetsu dan Juugo- pingsan seketika. Hinata dan Sasuke hanya bias menutup telinga mereka.

Di sisi lain Sasuke hanya bias menatap malas kedua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin ini yang tentu saja sedang membicarakan mereka.

"Aku tidak percaya, mana mungkin gadis manis, baik, dan ramah sepertimu adiknya sasuke? aku benar-benar tidak percaya, Sasuke itukan sangat angkuh, jahat, sombong dan gak sopan kecuali tampannya (?)" ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya yang mampu membuat semua orang bersweatdrop ria. Bahkan 2 mahluk aneh yang baru saja sadar karena teriakkan menggelegar Naruto kini mereka harus pingsan lagi.

"Ck, Dia bukanlah adikku Baka, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai adikku" decak Sasuke tanpa piker panjang akaan pernyataanya itu.

Jlebb… Hinata merasa ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya.

"Sa-sasuke-nii..." ucap Hinata lirih

TBC

NP# Gomen updatenya lama soalnya saya gak tahu cara update fict, biasa orang banyak gaul –gaul ama ibu arisan maksudnya- hahhh Xd

Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Memories

.

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Nara The RenSiru

Pairing SasuHina

Genre Romance and Drama

Rated T

Warning:TYPO(S) di suatu waktu dan suatu tempat,OOC (maybe), cerita pasaran, dan perlu di beritahukan bahwa saya tergolong author baru dan ini fict pertama saya jadi maafkan saya jika saya melakukan kesalahan. Mohon batuan dan bimbingannya buat para reader n senpai" yang ada disini cukup dengan ngeRiview Fict saya aja hehehh xD.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Sasuke si bungsu Uchiha punya adik?

"Wah…gadis manis, baik, dan ramah sepertimu adiknya sasuke? aku tidak percaya, Sasuke itukan sangat angkuh, jahat, sombong dan gak sopan kecuali tampannya (?) mana mungkin kau ini adiknya, sungguh berbeda sekali denganmu"

"Dia bukanlah adikku, aku tidak pernah mempunyai seorang adik"

"Sa-sasuke-nii..."

.

.  
CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Hinata terdiam membeku seakan dia berada dalam ruang yang amat gelap dan hanya dirinyalah yang berada disana terdiam berdiri mematung dengan perasaan yang tak tentu.

0o0o0

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan raut wajah dan suara yang biasa terdengar lembut kini terasa dingin di telinganya merasa iba dan bersalah akan ucapannya walaupun tidak sebenarnya bersalah karena itulah kenyataannya.  
Dia hidup selama 17 tahun tidak pernah ada yang namanya seorang adik perempuan dan malah yang dia tahu dan orang lainpun tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang 'bungsu Uchiha'. Jadi wajar bukan? jika dia, Sasuke Uchiha merasa tidak pernah mempunyai seorang adik apalagi adiknya itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Karena tidak tahan melihat tingkah 'gadis bodoh'-Hinata- itu, akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif membawa gadis itu jauh dari yang namanya manusia apalagi dengan manusia berisik seperti orang yang berada di depannya-Naruto-. Setidaknya Sasuke ingin membawa gadis bodoh itu ke tempat yang tenang dan aman.

0o0o0

Hinata yang merasa terseret sesuatu, hanya bisa diam mengikuti arah yang di tuju oleh orang yang membawanya pergi. Sekarang yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah sebuah kepahitan. Kenyataan yang benar-benar pahit hingga dia lupa bagaimana rasanya manis. Menelan kepahitan bahwa dirinya tak pernah di akui oleh Nii-san nya sendiri, apakah sebegitu bencinya kah dia? Sampai-sampai dia tidak mengakui dirinya sebagai adiknya. Padahal selama ini tidak sudah bersikap sebaik mungkin padanya agar dia mau menerimanya tapi Hinata tahu harapan itu tak mungkin terjadi.

0o0o0

Bruukkhh..

Sasuke mendorong ke salah satu ruangan yang kosong dan bila di lihat dengan jelas itu terlihat seperti sebuah Lab. Kimia.  
"Uhhk.." Hinata meringis kesakitan saat punggung mungilnya terbentur dengan dinding yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau di sini?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar dingin. Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata yang hanya bisa terdiam di ujung tembok.

Deg..deg..deg..  
'A-ad-ada a-apa ini? Ke-kenapa ja-jantungku berdetak dengan ce-cepat? Da-dan ke-kenapa su-suasana hatiku berubah se-seperti ini? Kami-sama bantu aku' pikir Hinata yang terus menatap mata kelam Sasuke. Dia merasa terhipnotis akan tatapan tajam itu terasa begitu tenang dan nyaman, hingga tanpa dia sadari  
Traap...  
Sasuke mengurungnya di dinding dan Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya hingga dia dapat mencium aroma maskulin yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Membolos di hari pertama masuk sekolah, hn?" Sasuke berujar tepat di telinga Hinata. Hinata yang kini seperti kepiting rebus hanya bisa menggumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas namun tetap dapat terdengar oleh telinga tajam Sasuke "E-eh a-ano e-eto a-aku ti-tidak ta-tahu ke-kelasku a-ada dimana"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Gadis bodoh" ucap Sasuke yang menyenyajarkan tingginya dengan Hinata yang jauh lebih pendek darinya.

Cleept..  
Dan Sasuke menyentil dahi Hinata dengan lembut(?) disertai seringaian yang ia sembunyikan dari Hinata.  
Dan Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menjerit di dalam hatinya karena malu terbukti dari wajahnya yang terlihat semakin memanas.

0o0o0

"Dimana kelasmu?" Hinata yang sedang sibuk menenangkan jantungnya tersentak ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. "e-eh et-eto ke-kelas se-sepuluh A" ucap Hinata pelan sembari memainkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn" hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang sanggup membuat Hinata terdiam memikirkan apa maksud dari ucapannya -gumamnya- itu.  
Di sisi lain Sasuke yang... sedang berjalan setelah mengucapkan kata 'Hn' berhenti sesaat saat melihat Hinata yang masih terdiam di ujung tembok tanpa menghiraukannya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah!" ucap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi walaupun dalam hatinya dia merasa kesal karena gadis bodoh itu menghiraukan.

"E-eh ha-hai'" ujar Hinata yang berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke, dan menepis pikirannya tentang arti kata 'Hn'

0o0o0

Sudah hampir beberapa menit mereka berjalan dan melewati beberapa kelas yang ada di hadapannya. Dan Hinata merasa malu saat tahu bahwa kelasnya berada di lantai 1 dan yang paling memalukannya lagi kelasnya berada di sayap kanan, lalu apa yang dia lakukan tadi? berkeliling di sayap kiri sampai berapa lamapun dia tidak akan pernah menemukan kelasnya.  
Sungguh Hinata benar-benar malu.  
Tapi kenapa dari tadi Sasuke tidak berbicara apapun tentang dirinya apa mungkin Sasuke menertawakannya di dalam hatinya? Oh tidak - tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi! Tapi setidaknya dia harus berbicara tentang kebodohannya bukan?  
Lalu kenapa dia kenapa diam?  
Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

0o0o0

"Sudah sampai" terlarut dalam pikirannya, lagi - lagi Hinata harus kaget akan suara Sasuke yang secara tiba - tiba selalu muncul di telinganya.  
Apa dia senang membuatnya kaget?

"A-arigatou Nii-san" ucapan Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn, masuklah" lagi - lagi Sasuke pergi tanpa menghiraukannya, Hinatapun hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

0o0o0

Sebuah tangan putih dan mulus itu terlihat begitu ragu saat akan membukakan pintu kelas X-A, tapi dia harus tetap melakukannya.

Ssreekh..

Pintu itupun terbuka dan menampakkan isi yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah senseinya dan senseinya itu meiliki aura yang 'Aneh' seperti aura 'Membunuh'. Yah, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sial untuk Hinata karena kali ini dia harus berhadapan dengan sensei Anko yang di kenal sebagai 'Sensei Killer di KIHS'  
"Su-sumimasen se-sensei ma-maaf saya datang terlambat" ucap Hinata Sambil terus menerus membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau telat lebih dari 15 menit. Kau piker, kau akan lolos begitu saja hm? Sepulang sekolah bersihkan lapangan indoor di sayap kiri." Ucap sensei Anko yang tanpa menghilangkan aura pembunuhnya sedikitpun. "Masuklah dan cari tempat dudukmu!" lanjutnya.

"Ha-ha'i" jawab Hinata yang langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. "Hei..disini .. kemarilah.." Hinata mendengar bisikan dari salah satu siswi yang memiliki rambut bercepol 2. Hinatapun tidak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan ini dan duduk bersama gadis tersebut.

0o0o0

Hinata merasa senang karena dia sudah bisa mendapatkan seorang teman. Jujur saja dia merasa kurang percaya diri bisa mendapatkan teman dalam waktu yang dekat karena biasanya dia akan mendapatkan teman jika dia sudah mengenalnya lebih dari satu minggu. Tapi ini berbeda ia mendapatkan teman dalam waktu satu hari. Ah tidak, mungkin hanya beberapa jam saja.

Dan Hinata merasa tersanjung temannya ini yang telah Hinata ketahui bernama Tenten mengajaknya berkeliling Sekolah dan makan bersama di bawah pohon tepatnya di belakang sekolah. Hinata hanya bias terseyum saat Tenten bercerita tentang hal lucu ataupun bercerita mengenai sekolahnya ini.

"Hinata-chan.. sepertinya bel akan segera berbunyi, lebih baik segera kita ke kelas saja" ajak Tenten yang membantuku untuk berdiri.

0o0o0

"E-eh si-siapa itu? Ke-kenapa mereka du-duduk di bangkuku?" Tanya Hinata heran saat melihat 3 gadis cantik duduk dia atas bangkunya.

"Mereka The Angels Hinata-chan, mereka adalah geng dari kelas XI. Gadis berambut pink berdahi lebar yang sedang duduk di bangkumu itu Haruno Sakura, dia Leader dari geng tersebut. Yang kedua gadis berpony tail bermata biru langit adalah Ino Shikaco. Dan yang terakhir adalah Sabaku No Temari, gadis yang selalu membawa kipas kemanapun dia pergi." Hinata hanya bias mendengarkan penjelasan Tenten yang panjang lebar tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Tapi untu apa mereka kemari? Apa kau punya masalah dengan mereka Hinata-cha?" pertanyaan Teten sanggup membuat Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. Karena setahunya dia tidak pernah mengenal mereka semua. Jadi, mana mungkin dia mempunyai masalah engan gaids –gadis tersebut.

"Hoy.. forehead, lihat itu! Bukankah dia orangnya." Sakura yang tadinya hanya duduk manis dan menggu sesuatu akhirnya berdiri dengan pebuh keangkuhan sambil menatap Hinata tajam.

"Hey.. kau! Kemarilah.." teriak Sakura yang tentu saja di tujukan kepada Hinata.

"E-eh a-aku.." tanay Hinata meyakinkan.

"Iya, kau.. cepatlah kemari!" teriak Sakura yang sudah kelewat kesal.

Hinatapun berjalan perlahan mendekati para member The Angels. Terlihat sekali Hinata begitu gugup dan takut kakinya pun bergetar hebat.

BRAKKHHH.. Sakura menggebrak salah satu meja yang berada di sisi tubuhnya saat Hinata sudah berada di dekatnya. Para member yang lainpun –Ino dan Temari- ikut menerubungi Hinata sehingga Hinata terpojok di salah satu meja. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun? Kenpa tadi pagi kau bias bersama dengan Sasuke. hah?" Tanya Sakura to the point.

"E-eh e-eto a-ano a-aku.." Hinata bingung ingin menjawab apa, apa dia harus berkata jujur? Tapi dia takut Sasuke akan marah padanya. Walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah kenyataan, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mengakuinya. Jadi, dia takut jika Sasuke marah padanya dan akan semakin membencinya karena menyebar kabar ini. Hinata hanya bias terdiam membeku, dan mengingat akan kenyataan itu selalu membuatnya bingung, sedih, dan kesal.

"Kenapa kau diam Hah? Cepat jawab!" teriak Sakura yang semakin kesal terhadap Hinata rasanya dia ingin memukul gadis tekik ini.

"Uhk.." Hinata meringis saat Sakura mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan sangat kasar.

"Hey.. apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan Hinata-chan!" Tenten yang sejak tadi hanya menonton sja, kini ia sudah tidak bias lagi menahan amarahnya melihat sahabat barunya di perlakukan seperti itu oleh senpai – senpainya. Tentenpun menerobos masuk menghalangi Hinata dari Sakura.

"Siapa kau? Minggir! Ini bukan urusanmu." Kata Sakura yang benar – benar kelewat kesel karena dia harus berhadapan satu gadis tengik lagi.

"Eh? Tentu saja ini urusanku. Hinata-chan adalah sahabatku." Ucap Tenten yang mencoba membela posisinya. "Asalkan kau tahu saja, Hinata-chan ini adalah adiknya Sasuke. Kau tidak pantas melakukan hal yang seperti ini! Apa kau mau, Sasuke senpai marah padamu, hah?" lanjut Tenten yang sanggup membuat Hinata terbelalak, sudah susah payah Hinata menyembunyikan ini. Tapi apa? Tenten dengan lantangnya membeberkan bahwa dia adalah adiknya Sasuke?. Tapi ini juga salahnya kenapa dia menceritakan hal ini kepada Tenten dan notabene tidak mengetahui keadaan yang sebenrnya antara dia dan Sasuke.

" Humpp… huahahahh" Sakura tertawa menggelegar, saat mendengar pernyataan Tenten.

Di sisi lain Hinata bingung harus memasang ekspresi apa senang, sedih, malu? Ah.. dia sungguh tidak tahu….

TBC

NA# Gomen update lama, moga di chap ini banayk yang suka.

Jangan lupa di review, saya masih perlu banyak belajar… jadi tolong review fict saya…

Balas review…

Guest_ Arigatou ne.. Xd

Meong_ iya, gomen update lama. Moga kamu masihlnget ama fict gaje ini

Guest_ Iya makasih buat sarannya. Akan saya usaha supay feelnya kerasa.. maklum saya blom pernah pacaran..#plaakk

Azzahra_ iya, saya juga suka. Meskipun sebernernya saya gak suka sama Nii-san saya yang super duper nyebelin + guru " saya udah pada tua semua #plaakk

Guest_ iya, ini udah chap. 3

Gomen fict'a masih pendek saya males ngetik nya #plaak

Insya allah di chap berikutnya bakal saya panjangin

See you


End file.
